Eddy
Eddy ( ) is a greedy, self-proclaimed leader of the Eds. He is generally very overconfident and his scams normally end in failure. He is also the one with the clearest love for money. Biography He is the most stubborn member of the group. His plans are always based on getting money to buy candy joints (which may sound pathetic, but in this show the sweets are ridiculously huge), but their plans end up failing because someone in the neighborhood or the same Eds do not see the errors of their plans (after making porn). He is the self-proclaimed leader of the group and who leads the catastrophic plans Eds. In some cases, he also suffers from narcissism and schizophrenia. Politcal career One day, the newspaper revealed that Eddy strongly supported all Republican candidates since he was born. For example, he was in favor of the foreign policy of the actor, Ronald Reagan and the Bush family, into bombarding half nation to gain popularity and prevent Americans from losing their nickname of "mega-superpower-dude". He once ran against Plank (a democrat turned third-party and also a wooden board) for King of the Cul-de-Sac. Unfortunately, his plans to rig the election didn't work. Soon after, Plank was crowned King of the Cul-de-Sac, so Eddy sued Plank. Principal Antonucci spoke of Plank's victory, "It's a piece of wood." Eddy initially lost but his lawyer appealed the case. The higher court then ruled that an inanimate object cannot be a citizen and that Eddy was the rightful King of the Cul-de-Sac (Rolf wasn't nominated officially). Eddy's reign went slightly better than Plank's (since the piece of wood was often caught doing varnish and having intercourse with strippers). Finances Ed Industries (formerly Ed Co.) is one big pyramid scheme in every sense of the word. Prior to becoming a god, Steven Crowder was an employee at Ed Industries. He said that what Ed Industries was doing was perfectly legal and challenged the police to change his mind. The officers were unable to do so. Because of this, the criminals behind Ed Industries have never been brought to justice. Ancestry Eddy's ancestors were the first to officially settle Peach Creek, dating all the way back to the year 1712. In particular, Eddy's great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather Sir Jed McGee I (1693-1725) led the immigrants to the new world because they were kicked out of England for their skin condition (brought on by a disease that still doesn't have a name). There was a brief period of time when the land associated with Peach Creek was lost to Lord Kanker in a game of cards, but it was soon sold back to Jed McGee's son Ned McGee (1715-1752) who passed the ownership down to Fred McGee (1733-1772). Fred McGee refused to leave the deed to the land to his only daughter Tabitha upon his death, so the land was thus turned to the state. Eddy's paternal grandfather never told Eddy or Eddy's parents this information, but he did get Eddy's parents a good deal on a home in Peach Creek through being the town founder's direct descendant. It should be noted that Eddy's grandfather was often pardoned for a lot of really disgusting things for this same reason. Trivia *He is also a supporter of Donald Trump. *He has a bad relationship with Edd and Ed, possibly because he always abuses them. *During his childhood, he was raped by his brother. (Which is why he is a dick to others) *He's a dork in many things. *His middle is Skipper as revealed in "Your Ed Here" (the worst episode in the series) *His last name may be McQuarter, but this is unconfirmed * He has the greatest and at the same time, the worst pyramid scheme in history. *Eddy's great great Category:Characters Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Characters Category:Possible Heroes Category:Greedy Characters Category:People who like money Category:Teens Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nikolaists Category:RISD Category:Villains